


Christmas Parties

by Wargurl83



Series: #SPNAdventCalendar2019 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dean is a Little Shit, Established relationship between Cas and Jimmy, I didn't know you were twins reverse trope, Jimmy tried to be a little shit but Dean outplayed him, M/M, Sandover Bridge & Iron Inc. (Supernatural), awesomly placed mistletoe, holiday fluff, panic attacks (just a little one), pre-DCJ relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargurl83/pseuds/Wargurl83
Summary: Sandover's Annual Christmas Party is here and the twins meet Dean Winchester.Shenannigans ensue.
Relationships: Castiel/Jimmy Novak (Supernatural), Castiel/Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester
Series: #SPNAdventCalendar2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561156
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Christmas Parties

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NotFunnyDean's 2019 SPN Advent Calendar. I'm sorry its late, I had LASIK done and this is the first day I've been able to sit at the computer and type lol.

Castiel sighs as he loops the red tie around his neck. “Jim, are you sure we have to go to this party?”

Jimmy chuckles as he leans over and pecks a kiss to Cas’ cheek. “Yes, sweetheart,” he murmurs into his skin, “I’m sure we have to go. We’re the heads of two departments, and you know damn well that if we don’t show Uncle Zach will have our asses.”

Castiel wrinkles his nose. “I’d rather you be the only one to have my ass, thank you.”

Jimmy throws his head back and laughs, hugging his twin to him. “You and me both love.” He presses a kiss into Cas’ temple and swats his hands away from his tie. “Now, let's get you all spiffy so we can get there and be done with this, hmm?”

The two separate so they can finish getting themselves ready for the Sandover Christmas party. While both of them are wearing the same black tux, Castiel has on a ruby red tie, and his hair, ever the rebel, is sticking up in freshly-fucked spikes. Jimmy smirks as he remembers why his twin’s hair looks freshly fucked.

Jimmy himself decides to go with a tie that, at first glance, looks like a simple red and green pattern. When you look closer, however, the tie is covered in mistletoe, and at the bottom of the tie, it says, “Kiss me under the mistletoe” with an arrow pointing down. It’s too bad the bottom of the tie is going to be tucked under his jacket, Jimmy muses, he’d love to see people’s reaction to this one.

“Are you about ready, love? I believe the town car is here.”

Jimmy makes sure his cuffs are right and checks Cas’ tie one more time before he pronounces them ready to go. Jimmy watches as Cas puts on his public face as they ride the elevator to the ground floor. Events like this have never been Cas’ favorite thing in the world, but having to also forgo leaning on his twin like he’s used to? It hurts Jimmy to watch Cas shut himself down, but he understands why Castiel has to put up his walls. He puts a hand to Cas’ cheek, and Cas leans in for a second before he presses a kiss to Jimmy’s wrist and pulls away.

The ride to the hotel Sandover has taken over for the night is short, and Jimmy takes the few minutes to pull himself together. He runs a hand through his own floppy locks, lighter in color from his brother’s but not enough to tell under most light. He smooths a hand down his jacket and wonders for the first time if he shouldn’t have gone with a boring tie for once in his professional life.

Castiel’s hand stills his. “Jim, you look fine. No one is going to notice your tie, and if they do, they shouldn’t have been close enough to get into your jacket anyway.”

The Towncar rolls to a stop outside the hotel, and the two Novaks get out, waving to the press lining the entrance. They each give a quick interview- nothing special, just a wish for happy holidays and a good new year for the company, and duck inside.

They separate for a while, making the rounds through the cousins and other company higher-ups. Jimmy catches Cas’ eye across the room often and sees him relax every time their eyes find each other.

Jimmy gets pulled into a discussion with the IT group, Charlie at the helm, not long after they arrive. Charlie, one of the managers in IT, is radiant in a floor-length velvet number in a dark green that sets her vibrant red hair off. Her sleeves are lacy and give the look of ivy crawling up her arms.

“Charlie! You look radiant!” Jimmy exclaims as he wraps her up in a hug. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you out of the nerd cave, let alone all dressed up.”

Charlie smacks him in the chest. “Trust me, if I could have gotten away with something nerdy, I would have. Come on, I’ve got someone I want you to meet.” She grabs him by the wrist and drags him over to the buffet and sits him down at one of the tables. “Mr. Novak, this is Dean Winchester. He’s the new department head of IT.”

Jimmy twists in his seat and his eyes land on the second-most-gorgeous man he’s ever laid eyes on. Dean Winchester cuts an exceptional picture in his tux and dark green tie. His sandy brown hair is artfully tousled, and his eyes are sparkling as he takes in Jimmy’s apparent interest. Dean’s attention is taken away by the arrival of more of the self-proclaimed “geeks,” though, and Jimmy watches the interactions.

“Pretty, isn’t he?” Charlie murmurs in his ear. “He’s been with the department for a while, but he just got promoted to department head a few weeks ago. We decided to use tonight as a chance to celebrate his promotion.”

Jimmy leans his head on Charlie’s. “He’s stunning, you know us too well.”

“What are you two up to?” Kevin asks as he slides into the chair next to Charlie. He looks across the table and grins. “Ah, you finally brought Winchester out into the light of day, huh Charlie?”

Charlie reaches over and swats at Kevin. “Hush you. I’m basking in my moment.”

Kevin grins and shakes his head. “Yes, ma’am.” He shifts away to dodge her hand. “No beating up the minions, Charlie. This is a party, not a LARP event.”

Jimmy decides to extract himself and pats Charlie’s hand. “Char, it’s time I go find my wayward brother. You know how people like to corner him for more money they insist he has.” He waves goodbye to the table and sets out to find his twin. He does indeed find him cornered by another department head and cuts in smoothly. “Cas! You have to come see Michael, he keeps asking about you,” he says as he grabs his elbow and leads him out of the group of people, waving over his shoulder apologetically.

“Thank you,” Cas rumbles. “That was getting more awkward by the second.”

“What did Abby and Ishim even want with you, anyway? They know you can’t approve anything for their projects.”

Cas shudders. “They were trying to see if they could sleep their way into a bigger budget.”

Jimmy grimaces and shudders with his twin. “Ugh.”

Cas nods in agreement. “Where did you get off to earlier?”

“Oh!” Jimmy whips around and scans the room for the table he just left. “Look there.” He waits for Cas to follow his finger and after a few tries, grabs his chin and points his gaze at Dean.

Cas’ jaw drops as he takes in the new IT Department head. “Jimmy-”

“I know.”

Castiel gives a few aborted attempts to speak before he gives up and looks at his brother. Jimmy grins and pats his shoulder before he gets a decidedly bad idea in his head. His grin turns wicked, and Cas raises an eyebrow at him.

“Jimmy, what’s going on in that head of yours?”

Jimmy switches his and Cas’ ties out and tightens his tie around Cas’ neck. “You, my dear brother, are going to go over there and sit down next to Charlie and get to know Dean. He’ll think you are me,” he says as he tries to flatten Cas’ hair a little bit, then gives up and tries to fluff his own hair up. “Go see if he’s worth the heart eyes I see on your face.”

Cas splutters as he tries to slap Jimmy’s hands away. “Jimmy! We can’t do that to him-”

“Oh yes, we can, and this way, all you have to do is sit there and get to know him. ‘You’ have already been introduced to him, so there’s no need to break the ice. Just let Charlie know why you are wearing my tie, OK?” He smooths the tie back down and buttons Cas’ jacket over it, then he spins him around and gives him a little push in Charlie’s direction.

Jimmy grins when Charlie’s eyes light on Cas, and she takes in the switched ties. She raises an eyebrow at Jimmy but welcomes Cas back to the table as if he were Jimmy.

This is such a bad idea.

This is a _supremely_ bad idea.

Cas squirms in his seat next to Charlie as he takes Dean in. This man is utterly beautiful. Cas feels his mouth go dry as Dean focuses his verdant gaze on him.

“So, Mr. Novak, what part of the company do you work in?”

Cas clears his throat. “Oh, uh, marketing. I, uh, market.”

Charlie blows a raspberry next to him. “He’s the department head, actually. He’s the one that gets Sandover’s name on those billboards and in the NY Times, stuff like that.”

Dean’s eyebrows raise. “Damn, that’s pretty awesome, uh, I didn’t get your first name, Mr. Novak.”

Cas fidgets and swallows hard. “Jimmy.”

“Jimmy!” Dean throws back what’s left in his glass. “So, Jim, can I call you Jim? Do you drink?”

Cas blinks at Dean a few times until Charlie elbows him in the ribs. “Oh, yes, uh, yes, I drink. Water. No, sorry, I drink uh-.”

Charlie snickers next to Castiel. “Dean, you’ve got Jimmy so flustered he forgot his favorite drink. Can you get me something neon pink and Jimmy a hot chocolate with marshmallow vodka?”

“Sure thing, Red. Kevin, you want anything?” Kevin shakes his head, and Dean nods. “Alright, be right back.” 

Cas watches Dean go (and what a sight that is) until Charlie breaks into his reverie. 

“Dude, what are you two up to?” Charlie asks with a raised eyebrow.

“It was Jimmy’s idea,” Cas sighs as he sinks back into his chair. 

“And you went along with it because?”

Cas shrugs and hunches his shoulders, trying to make himself as small as possible in his chair. “I just wanted to meet him, Charlie, and you know how I am around new people.”

“Ah yes, your ‘people skills’ are ‘rusty,’” she says, complete with air quotes. “Cas, sweetie, Dean already knows how awesome you two are, just-”

She’s cut off by Dean’s arrival back at the table. “One neon pink thing for the lady, a whiskey sour for me, a beer for Kevin, and a spiked hot chocolate for Jimmy.” He passes the drinks out and takes a seat next to Cas. “So Jimmy, tell me more about you. How do you like working here? How do you like accounting. I mean, marketing?”

Cas narrows his eyes at Dean and grabs his drink. He takes a sip of the creamy drink (OK, this isn’t as bad as he thought it would be, and he owes Jimmy an apology) to give himself time to think.

“I like marketing just fine, I guess.”

“Yeahhuh. So is that all you do? Just get Sandover’s name out there?”

Cas squirms. “Well, no, that’s not all we do. We, uh, make sure things are marketed to the right people as well.”

“He’s also in charge of the people who develop the marketing strategy,” Charlie throws in, helpfully. “Can we talk about something other than work? I mean, come on, we talk about work all the time can we just relax and eat free food and drink the free booze?” She takes a sip of her drink, and her eyes widen. “Wow, they are not skimping on the booze either.”

Dean’s eyes flick back and forth between Charlie and Cas. “Sure thing.” He sits back in his chair and takes a sip of his drink. “So, what do you do for fun, Jimmy?”

_Abort abort!_ Cas’ brain is yelling at him. Jimmy is the fun-loving twin, not him. Jimmy is the one who likes going out and spending time with people, not him. Jimmy’s the one who knows how to talk to gorgeous men like Dean, not him.

“Excuse me,” he says as he pushes away from the table. He threads his way through the crowd toward the bathrooms, ignoring the mutters around him and the calls of his brother’s name behind him. 

“Shit,” Dean mutters as he tries to follow Castiel away from the table. He loses him in the throng of people almost immediately, and his shoulders slump. “I fucked that up.”

“Yeah, I’d say so, Dean,” Charlie says from his elbow. “Cas is much more timid than his brother is, and right now, he’s probably making his way to the bathroom to get away from everyone.” Dean looks over at Charlie, eyebrow raised. “Go find him, Dean. Tell him the truth. I’ll find Jimmy and send him in after you two.”

Dean chews his lip. “Are you sure?”

Charlie smacks the back of his head. “Yes, you dummy. Now go find Cas before he goes into a panic attack, will you?”

Dean rubs his head as he makes his way to the bathrooms. He sticks his head in the first one and doesn’t see anyone, so he takes a second to listen. He barely catches the sound of heaving breaths and takes a step in.

“Castiel?”

A small moan points him to the first stall, and Dean taps a knuckle against the door. “Castiel, it’s Dean. Can you let me in?”

For a few seconds, Dean is sure that Castiel is going to ignore his request until the lock unlatches, and the door swings open a little. He sticks his head in, and Cas is curled up on top of the toilet (that can’t be comfortable, and Dean’s a little impressed with the fact that a six-foot-tall man was able to contort in such a way to fit) with his head buried in his arms.

“Oh hell,” Dean murmurs. “Castiel, I’m so sorry.” He kneels on the tile next to Castiel and lays a hand on his thigh. 

Cas peeks out from under his arm. “I thought you thought I was Jimmy.”

Dean shakes his head. “I know who is who of the two of you, Castiel. The first one Charlie pulled over was Jimmy, but I knew you were not him as soon as you sat down.”

Cas lowers his arms and stares at Dean. “Even our own family has a hard time telling us apart, Dean. How can you know at the first meeting.”

Dean flushes. “Well-”

“CAS!” The bathroom door slams open, and Jimmy’s voice reverberates through the room. “Cas, are you in here?”

“In here, Jimmy.”

Jimmy’s face appears around the corner as he peeks in the stall they are in. “OK, ew, come on. Up little brother.”

“Twelve minutes, Jimmy.”

“Still counts.”

Dean scrambles out of the way as Jimmy helps his brother climb off the toilet and bundles him over to a chair in the washing area. Dean locks the outer door and drifts back over to the brothers.

Cas levels a look at Dean. “I believe you were explaining how you can tell the difference between the two of us?”

Dean shrugs and looks down at the tile. “It's the little things. Your hair, your mannerisms, stuff like that. What really clinched it was when I asked you about your job when I brought the drinks back. Your poker face cracked for just a second.”

Jimmy looks back and forth between Dean and Cas. “Well, I didn’t expect this to come back and bite us in the ass, I’m sorry Cas.”

Cas waves him off as he starts to laugh. Dean and Jimmy look at him like he’s lost his mind until he gets himself under control. “Honestly, with the way everyone else gets us mixed up, or worse, think we are the same person anyway, how could we have expected anything different?”

A smile stretches across Jimmy’s face, and Dean barks a laugh. “Alright. Castiel, if you are OK, I’m going to go back out there and let Charlie know to not call the paramedics.” He starts to make his way to the door when a hand closes over his wrist. 

“Actually, can we join you?” Jimmy asks, Castiel nodding in assent next to him. “It’s been a while since we’ve gotten a chance to catch up with Charlie, and we miss her.”

Dean grins. “The more, the merrier, right? Come on.”

They haul Castiel out of the chair and make sure they are all presentable before exiting the bathroom. As they make their way to the table, Jimmy stops them and points up. The other two men look up and see a sprig of mistletoe hanging from the archway, and they look at each other. Dean raises his eyebrows. 

Jimmy rolls his eyes and smashes their faces together and plants a kiss on each man’s cheek before he turns away and shouts at the table full of nerds. “Merry Christmas!” he says as he starts making plans for the suite the company rented them tonight.

“Merry Christmas to us, indeed.”


End file.
